The Fall of Kings - A massive RP Crossover (GoT Alternate Universe)
by Johnswelsh
Summary: The fall of House Castellanos marks a heavy blow to the Six Kingdoms, Sebastian is stripped of his title and forced a prisoner of Lord Ethan Krieg and his husband, Mick. House Rawson and Krieg act as diplomatic mediators when Ruben Victoriano lays siege to the people of the Krimson Isles, and it seems the only saving grace is Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth, the only two who s
1. Chapter 1

The night is awash in fire. Screams wake him, but it takes a moment to realize where they're coming from. A shake and a far-away voice gets his eyes to open, only to squeeze shut again due to acrid smoke.

"Sebastian! Sebastian, please!" Myra. She's panicked, eyes wide with fear. He sits up, vision distorted by the flicker of flames building. An entire wall is on fire. Screams from outside, the sound of a clash. How did nobody alert him? How has this slipped by, whatever it is? Lord Castellanos barely staggers to his feet before a beam from above crashes onto the bed he was lying on. He staggers back and falls with a groan. Both hands smack behind him to catch himself. He's groggy and delirious, almost like he's been...drugged.

Sluggish, he realizes he seems to have lost track of Myra. He calls out, voice choked by smoke.

"Myra? Myra, where..." A cough chokes him off. He stands and coughs into his arm. That's when he sees her. The beam fell from above, cracking into her spine. The angle of her back is impossible, unnatural. The blood from her mouth is thick. She's gone.

"No. No, no...no...Myra, please..." Where are the guards? Where is his help? Where's...a baby. A baby is crying. "Lily." With new resolution, he turns to move for the crib...only to find the wall it rests against up in flames. He staggers one step, then another. Smoke inhalation and drug-induced nausea send him down. He crawls, but not fast enough. The flames engulf the crib and the screams of his daughter fade as she, too, is lost to flames.

He's too dehydrated to cry. The door must be barred. There's banging on it, from the other side. He doesn't dare open. He drags himself to the balcony, where he finds fresh air at last. With sore and bitter lungs, he screams his pain for all to hear.

A world away and at the dawn of the second day since the fire all in the land of both House Rawson and House Krieg could see on the horizon due to billowing smoke from the water, riders arrive with the news. Ethan is up early for once, as he has plans to go on a long run to clear his head and stretch out his stiff leg. A healing battle injury from a skirmish not long ago left him with a minor cut. He's fine, just battered and stiff.

A knock on their shared bedroom door gets a jolt from the shorter man. He runs his fingers habitually through soft, short hair and calls out, unable to avoid waking up Mick in this situation.

"Come in."

"My Lord, there's news from House Castellanos. It's...it's horrible." The messenger is shaken. "There's a messenger here from the coast, sent by your husband's father. He wishes to speak to you."  
"Thank you. Tell them I'll be there soon."

"Yes, my Lord." The other gives a faint bow of the head and leaves, closing the door after him. Ethan slides to sit on the bed beside Mick and leans down to give him a kiss to the forehead.

"Morning, my love. Business already. Care to join me?"

"Hmm?" Ethan's voice originally startled him, but now he's just struggling to stay awake. He's sore and tired, but eventually he manages to roll up and press a hand to his face. Man's exhausted, probably for more reasons that just lack of sleep. He does have a duty to attend to as Krieg's husband, of course, though it seems he's content not to perform as often as he expected to. "Right. Yes. A moment."

Probably something about that fire. Mick assumed it was near House Castellanos. Not at. War wasn't something that needed, not now. Though he wasn't sure if they're alliances stretched as far as House Castellanos, all he knew was the Lord there was a powerful man he didn't believe would fall easily.

Dressed in something loose and comfortable, not bothering for his usual attire of layers on layers with how much warmer it's getting he sighs, stretching and forcing himself awake. As much as he'd like, he can't waste the day anymore, and he decided that was the one downside to this marriage. Washed, dressed, ready to go, he takes Ethan's side, still half awake but dipping down to stay close. "I'm a bit concerned, what do you think is going on?"

He's praying it's a freak accident, the last thing he needs to hear is house Castellanos being under attack. It upsets the balance.

House Castellanos has tried a fair number of Krieg's men for various things, mostly fairly, sometimes not. But fairly or not, Ethan would have resentment. That's how these things go. An alliance is a bit of a stretch. A peace is more like it. Historically, Castellanos has shown no interest in the throne. This at least means Sebastian is out of Ethan's way.

"I have no idea. Those fires...the color of the smoke is concerning. It wasn't just grass. Buildings were alight." Ethan's steps are long despite his height, but it's just another endearing thing about him. The walk through the well-insulated but rather spartan (compared to Rawson's home) hallways is winding, but they arrive sooner rather than later. The messenger gives Mick a smile, clearly knowing who he is, but he's quit to pay respect to Ethan before he speaks.

"Lord Ethan, there's been a tragedy in the Isles. There was an attack in the night by unknown forces. The palace was set alight, in a very specific location." Oh, no. Ethan's distress is clear, but he waits to hear more, patiently, giving the messenger time to speak. "Lord Sebastian was drugged, and so was Lady Myra. The door was barred shut from the outside as well as in with beams too heavy for someone under such things to move easily. And then they set it on fire."

"Is everyone alright?"

"...No, ser...Lord Sebastian is alive and recovering. Lady Myra and their child..."

"His whole family, gone. Just like that."

"Yes, ser."

Ethan looks to Mick briefly, concern clear on his face. There's no need to mask it at a time like this.

That's exactly what he didn't want to hear.

He doesn't like this at all. Then again, his house has been at war with Azarov for so long it's become understandable. He hates the idea of another one starting up, even if it's not with his people, but with the tensions between the Houses he has to admit he's not surprised. He's concerned, mostly because the idea of losing your entire family has to be taking it's toll. Arson as well. He can't think of anyone who would use fire like that.

There's a brief touch to Ethan while Mick processes all this, not exactly sure what to think. Rawsons have no alliance with Castellanos, but he's never really had reason to resent them or wish this upon them.

"Where is Lord Castellanos now?" He'd hate to think he's still in his lands with that kind of tragedy. Mick's a bit more of a "bleeding heart" than Ethan is, another contrast that makes them work so well.

"He's helping rebuild. He won't hear of anything else. I think he is using it to mask that he's hurting. We worry of his judgment at this time."  
"Understandably. Castellanos or not, his stubbornness will be the end of him if he keeps that up. I think it is a prime moment to go there myself and extend an offer of help, of some nature. Maybe tell him we're amping up our costal watch." He looks to Mick, seeing how the idea goes over. The other man has always had the more personal touch. There's a reason they work so well together.  
It would be a two-day journey. Not bad. And should things be left fortified here, House Krieg is in no danger. Nobody would be foolhardy enough to try the same.

"Yes. If one's attacked it could mean trouble for everyone else. I should come with you. Show him he 'as support from both of us. I'm sure my father would agree it would be beneficial to both our people," ah, he's pulling the "this is politically empowering to us both" card. He looks to the messanger to see if the man agrees at all before he makes another suggestion. "Unless you need me to oversee things 'ere."

It's Ethan's choice, anyway. He has the power here, Mick's not even really his equal, not when his father is still in power and his sister next in line. Either way, something needs to be done, and he's glad Ethan's not letting Castellanos suffer alone. The tragedy has to be rough enough for him and his people. They're weakened, good chance to exploit them and maybe gain an ally in the process. But Mick has a feeling Ethan's reasons are a bit different for going, but it's still a hopeful win win.

"No. No, I'd love you to come with me. It's better to travel together, honestly." Ethan glances back to the messenger before giving his verdict. "We'll depart at once. You can ride ahead and tell Lord Richard of our plans. Thank you. Please, eat before you leave. Our home is open to you."  
"Thank you, ser." The man bows nervously and steps back as moves to leave. Ethan seems eager to move, too.

"I hope this doesn't interfere with any of your plans, Mick. I feel it's important we make ourselves known, though. I'm not looking to get too close with him. But I want him to know I'm aware of the weakness more than anything else." Oh. He's power tripping. Well, it's a smart move, either way.

Ah, there it is, he expected as much from his husband. But he nods, seeing this as a good move. And he's glad he gets to go, he hates being alone and especially with how used he is to being at Ethan's side.  
"I didn't 'ave any plans worth staying for anyway," he shrugs, already planning what all he'll need to bring with him. "Besides, I see this mission as important. I rather have friends than enimies, after all."  
Good point.  
"Take whatever you think you need. I'll handle heavy packing and supplies, horses should be fine. We can hunt as well," or Mick can, seeing as how he's been itching to get back out and do something with that bow he has lyung in their bedroom. "Should be realatively easy. I can meet you once we're done. I'm sure you'll want to inform everyone we're leavin', eh?"

"Yeah, I'll need a moment. If you could make sure extra clothes are packed, I'm going to go have a squire get my light armor ready. Then I'm going to see if Artemis is up for the trip, and I'll share word of our departure." He has very specific duties to attend to. He'd arguably do more domestic things, but even Mick doesn't have to. They have help for that.  
"I'll see you soon, love." Ethan goes in for a kiss before he departs.  
The armor is shiny and blackened, fiersome tinges of white streaking onto the surface. The sword seems ornamental, but he's to be feared when wielding it. Horses are being taken care of, and with that it's off to the mews.  
Ethan has three birds, but he is not the only falconer of the other two. The beautiful female Goshawk, however, is his alone.  
"Hey, girl." The greeting is amiable. He's got her on glove in no time, and the hood is slipped into his pocket for now as he steps outside. Time is spent doing lure flying before all is shown to be well. She's left waiting, hooded, and he goes to make the announcement. There's nobody to have reason to oppose it. Time to go.  
Armored up, bird on his left arm and posture proud, he's ready.

Of course he has to bring the bird. Mick's terrified of that thing, mostly because talons and sharp beaks and Mick wants nothing to do with that. His own attire and armor is lighter, mostly so he can move easier and fire off his weapon faster. His own sword is more for close finishing blows, Mick's a distance killer, though for this trip he may just be hunting. He doesn't exactly expect anyone to try and fight them on the way, not with Ethan there.

Ready to go, he takes his place at Ethan's right, although he may be a few inches away. He hasn't really spoken up about his fear of the bird, just keeps his distance. His bow is a freshly commissioned work from his homeland, made for speed and carved into a beautiful piece. He loves it, and it shows with how it's one of his few possessions not quite worn down yet. He's good to go for now, although he's still a bit exhausted. But really, when isn't he?

"I've got wot all we need. Horses are waiting. Wos thinkin' we just go as far as we can and set up camp, wrap it up quickly. I hate being on the road for too long." Makes him paranoid.

The bird is on Ethan's left arm, and she stays there. She couldn't care less about Mick, which is a good thing. She couldn't give less of a shit about Ethan, which is the standard relationship a falconer has with their bird. It's a funny sport.

"Okay. I agree. There's no reason to ride through the night. This is pressing, yes, but not to that extent. We aren't putting out a fire." No, hardly. Ethan wants to remind Sebastian that he's at full power. He's not a humanitarian. Mick can do as he sees fit. Ethan is well-intentioned enough, but he does have a home to rule over and watch out for.

Upon mounting, Ethan situates himself and makes sure Artemis is happy enough before setting out. His elbow rests on his hip as he supports the bird. It will be a long ride. Chatter, though, will be nice.

Mick's fucking horse cares more about him than Ethan's bird does her falconer, apparently. He's a well trained sequestration, and it shows, hands and heels down, and if he didn't have supplies with him he'd be bareback. There might be a chance he'll break off if he gets bored and rides ahead, he has no reason to fear Ethan's safety. For now? He's just keeping his husband company.

He chats quite a bit. There's not much news that needs to be shared, mostly because Mick tells him everything that he sees fit, so he mostly does small talk, maybe a bit of gossip, mostly centered around the fact that there's a rumor his daughter is flirting with Akiyama's bastard. He finds it hilarious, honestly. Beyond that, he's just talking, creating noise until they decide to set up camp. They have food, so Mick's not really wanting to bother going out and hunt for the night. Especially not when he has his partner alone. Oh. Oooooooooh. He hopes Ethan's up for it. Seems like he's only into it when they're out of their home.

Ethan doesn't really mind who his daughter is flirting with. The bastard son doesn't hold a title beyond Ser, and she will be taking Ethan's throne, anyway. Kriegs aren't as concerned with marrying noble, so long as it's a good warrior. What happened with Mick is the exception to the rule.

"Ser Jaime was berating me earlier about needing to have more children. I thanked him for his generosity in the offer, but I told him there would be technical problems." His grin is small. He reaches to a gamepouch (which smells like death, so Mick probably avoids it) to pull out a mouse, which he slips onto glove. Artemis snatches it up from the leather a fraction of a second once Ethan's hand has moved. He doesn't seem nervous about that.

"But he does have a point."

"Seeing as how you chose a man to wed that might be an issue. Not that I'm against you procreating with a surrogate but..." Oh, does he have a problem? A little bit, apparently. But he's trying not to make his opposition so clear. "I unfortunately 'ave...no interest. At all, in children, that is. Besides, Victoria is healthy, strong, she'll outlive us both. Jenna will 'ave 'er own as well. I do't see a need for you to 'ave more."

Ah. He loves his step daughter and seems content with her. He can't have any children, not with his injuries and how he's never been able to get those corrected. He doesn't seem too bothered by it. "I don't think it's pressing. But...if you feel you know better, we can make accommodations when we return."

"I'll worry about it then, and not before." Ethan lets out a soft snort of good-humored laughter at Mick's reaction. "We'll deal with it later. Right now, let's just cover ground and talk about lighter things. If I can even think of one. How are you? We haven't spoken about anything serious for the last few days, since I've been so busy with the new trading partnerships." Casual conversation is their forte. It's how they've grown so well into each other.

Ethan is completely ignoring Artemis, and she's doing the same. That's true love, right there.

"I've been fine. Tired, oddly, my responsibilities 'ave died a bit since I've been 'ere but I'm exhausted. Might just be getting old," he's thirty five. Still, even then, he does stress a lot. He doesn't really have an outlet for it beyond archery and moping. But he says it with a smile, seeming content in complaining about his posh life. "I'll get over it. Thought I found a gray hair the other night and nearly panicked. Beyond that, fine. And you? You've been busy, I've missed our time together."

"If you're getting old, imagine how I feel." Ethan laughs quietly at the idea. "That hair might be stress, you know. We've had plenty of that. I think things are just going to speed up from here, too. That's a scary thought, and I'm not so sure how I feel about it."

Now it's time to answer the same. It's only fair.

"I've been leading raids to secure our borders from that band of thieves that's been making life complicated. So far, so good. I think we'll have the issue completely sorted come the end of spring, if not sooner. I sent for a company of the Kingsguard to come and join us later. Corrigan said it would be wise to send them, since they're a neutral force. It might make our presence seem less intimidating." At least he's being humane with his semi-taunting.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Edmund, and Ser Matthew are going to join us at the shoreline before we head to the islands."

"Ser Jaime is coming?" Oh, that sounds a little excited. Does Mick actually havea crush on the kingslayer? Maybe. Does Ethan know about it? Maybe. Does Ethan know about that night when Mick was performing deligations with the Lannisters? Perhaps. "That should be interesting."  
Interesting is a word for it. But Mick keeps it professional, or as professional as he can, the idea of having his husband and Jaime alone in a foreign space...  
"I think you're doing the right thing, Love. It's good. Shall we wait until we reach shore for camp?"

"I think we'll stay a bit farther off. I don't like to box us in like that, should someone decide the best option is to attack in the middle of the night." It's just not strategic to have the ocean to your back when there's a silent and as of yet unnamed threat in the land. Ethan is a soldier- he knows this much.

"Although I have a feeling you're not going to be letting me rest very much tonight." He's right, and he knows it. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I didn't say anything," he snorts, though he does send a wink Ethan's way. "No, I don't think either of us will get much sleep. i don't get you alone much anymore. I've missed when we were young. Sneaking around. Keeping our secrets. It's been too long, I think."

"Well, maybe that just means we need to find another secret to keep. We're not old, yet." Ethan grins and shifts his arm after Artemis gives a flap of her wings and a quiet peep. She's hungry. Ethan reaches into the game pouch on his hip and removes a mouse, resting it on his glove. She eats it and tears it up as she does so. How appetizing. But he loves that bird, and that's simply how things will be.

Mick hopes he's talking about Jaime.

'Promise me you wont bring the bird with us when we do get settled, yeah?" He's making a face at it, actually going to much as to lean past Ethan to do so. Asshole. He settles back, clearly done being a child for a moment before he settles. "I can see a clearing up ahead. We can rest there, let the horses graze and you can put your bird away."

He's trotting a little ahead, intending on making them stop. They've been going a while, Mick hasn't been paying attention to time but he can tell it's getting later. Eventually Mick will want to run around as well. Odd, he doesn't get this active when he's at home, only when he's been cooped up too long.

"Okay. I need to fly her for about twenty minutes, but I'll join you for the rest of the night after. From then on, I'm yours." That's a promise. He just has to be good to his hunting partner. It's a working relationship, and they both have to maintain it.

Once they reach the clearing, the men with them get to work. Ethan slips away to do lure exercises with Artemis, and when both are tired, it's time to put her in her box for the night. After washing his hands and arms off, he joins Mick for dinner.

"I think Ser Jaime and his company will be here tomorrow morning."

"Of course," seems good enough. When they reach the clearing, Mick's stretching his legs and finding a good spot to leave the horses. He spends some time with the animals before he decides to help with whatever's needed for camp. His and Ethan's tents are set, and he decides on cooking something for when Ethan arrives back.

When he's done, he has something made that'll hold them over for now. Ethan's entrance gets a smile, and he's already handing him food for the night.

"Will they now? Shame, I was hoping they'd arrive earlier," jesus Mick. "I'm glad they're coming. Castellanos could use the help, and we could use the back up. And Jay and I 'ave a few things we need to discuss. We don't see eachother often."

Ethan arrives and takes his dinner with a smile of thanks.

"Really? What's got you all hooked up with the Kingslayer these days? He's a dangerous political ally to have, being the Lord Commander and all. Normally, the trend is to kick him from his rank and appoint someone new when a new King comes around. The fact he was pardoned was surprising enough, but the fact he's still the Lord Commander is even more surprising."

Does he suspect Mick has something going on with Jaime? No. No, he doesn't. Why would he?

"Nothing of import," other than I slept with him. "He's just important to 'ave I think. We bonded while I spent time with his father and all those weirdos he hangs out with. Jay's a good friend to have, very smart, good for...distributing power. Keeping someone on their toes. Wotnot."

He takes a bite, glad he didn't have to cook much for tonight. Usually he'd make someone else do it, but he does't get to make something for Ethan too often. He loves it, really.

"So. Small talk. I've run out of things to discuss."

"He's a dangerous man who's done a great wrong. But if you trust him, then I guess I can, too. Until he puts a sword in my back." Ouch. But the Kingslayer is infamous, and for good reason.

The meal is fantastic. Ethan thanks Mick for it as he enjoys it. Small talk. Ethan's small talk can be interesting, indeed. He'll try, though.

"So..I'm concerned about all the weather changes recently. I think we're going to have a long fall and a short winter, which will hurt some of our crops. More than that, trade, if the ice flows don't work as they usually do." That isn't really small talk, Ethan. "Also, I think you're hot."

There you go.

"Well of course I'm hot," he snorts, obviously only paying attention to that. He's not listening to Ethan's concerns, more just...staring. At his lips. There's a pause before Mick decides small talk is boring and he's glad to finally have Ethan alone for once and goes for it, moving over and getting as close as he can.

The kiss is nice, Mick's not concerned with any leftover taste from dinner. The kiss starts slow, like he usually does it. A hand snakes up, and he's working on distracting his Lord. Oh that's nice, there's a little more before he slips in some tongue, savoring Ethan for just a little while. There's a break to breathe. "Sorry. Got bored."

"...Dinner's over, let's ditch the clothes." That's...up front. But Ethan knows what he wants. All it took was a kiss, too. "If you're bored i'm just as much so. We could...make the most of the night." The suggestion is open, and his voice is more or less a warm purr. A one track mind, this one. Mick knows that and plays him like a fiddle. Smart, too.

"What do you say? You going to take me up on that?"

Ethan lets out a quiet huff of laughter through closed lips before he shifts on the bed and remains where he is.

"That was fantastic. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. I liked it." Honesty is the bet policy when it comes to these matters, after all. "You're not trying to get Ser Jaime to move to our court, are you?"

"Maaaaaaybe," he sits back down, leaning in close and deciding all he can do now is take his place besides Ethan where he belongs. "I like him, alright? I see a lot we could do with him. Power wise. The kingslayer is not only well known but feared, and it took a while for me to worm myself in as a friend. He's also good in battle, a fighter, kicked my ass in a spar and all that. I'm just looking after our arrangements, that's all."

Liaaaar.

"Enough talk about Jay, please. Him walking in on us was embarrassing enough. I want to focus on us for a while."

"Okay." Ethan lets it go, but he's not buying it. It isn't that he minds, but he's curious why Mick's developed an interest in the man. For now, though, he just reaches up to tilt Mick's face towards him and steal a little kiss. "Thank you for that." He knows Mick could choose to just make him go without, and that would be hard for him, if not impossible.

"I hope we can have more time soon, like we used to. If I can just find an excuse to stay at home for more than one day a week, that would help."

"All you'd have to do is settle down. Maybe we should do that heir thing," he's joking, but he has a point there. They'd be too busy to bother with anything else if a child was brought into the picture. But Mick has absolutely no interest. "Perhaps we'll have more time eventually, once everything calms down. I guess I was expecting more when the wars with my people calmed down. Wishful thinking, Right?"

He's completely content where he is, for the moment, anyway. He's excited to see what will happen when they arrive tomorrow, maybe he's a bit eager to get everything taken care of.

"What do you think will happen with Sebastian? I doubt he'll trust us to easily to help."

"Honestly?" Ethan pauses, and his answer is remarkably dark. "I think someone will overthrow him. It won't be me. I'm not that cruel, and I don't want his islands. They're important, yes, but not on my map. I think he'll be executed and his line will die, or he'll be paraded around until he eventually fades and dies. I think Castellanos is dead and gone, and that things are about to change forever." He now kisses along Mick's shoulderblades, more or less just worshiping him in the process.

"You always like to talk politics in the bedroom. It's hot. But not the only thing that is." He now explores the other's abs with one hand, his kisses back to Mick's jawline. His breath is warm and his attention is freely given.

"Things will change. I 'ave plans I need to make with you when we have Castellanos settled," what does he mean by that? That sounds...dark. And kinda sexy. "His fall might mark something that causes a rift between everyone. I just hope we can remain on top."

Ethan's kissing gets a content moan, he likes that, and a hand snakes up to scratch the top of Ethan's head like he's rewarding a favorite pet. He let's Ethan love him for a moment, thinking instead on what to do. "Perhaps when we get home we'll make arrangements. Go on a date like my father used to make you do to Jenna before he found out what we were. This time drop politics. It's not the only thing I can make sexy."

"Mm...a date? We haven't had one of those in longer than I can remember, save for our sneaking around when we were young." His words are soft and warm near Mick's ear. For now, he's just pleasing the other and making good use of their time together. "I'm amazed at you, constantly. I hope you know that." He now massages at Mick's shoulders, his pattern practiced and intense, designed to hit all of those sore spots well.

"From those words...you don't intend for me to be the one to take him down, do you? House Krieg won't be responsible."

"...Did i imply that?" he's distracted, the massage is making him melt and he's ridiculously comfortable. He groans when Ethan gets to a particularly tense muscle, working it out and making the Welshman forget what he's doing. "Oh no, no. We've had too much war going on. We could use the break, right?"

Good save. Then again, it wouldn't be Ethan who takes the opportunity. Mick still has military leadership with house Rawson and he could easily use his own warriors, of course. Perhaps he could talk Ethan into taking Sebastian home with them. A leader already crippled, who's nation is busy rebuilding and will be without leadership for quite a while? That's a gold mine.

"Oh, God your hands are wonderful," he's thoroughly distracted again, loving the work Ethan's doing and already coming up with ways he might probably reward him later.

Sebastian might be alone, but he still has men protecting him and willing to die for him. To take Castellanos would mean a fight. He's not looking for that at all right now. But could Mick convince him? They have several Kingsguard at their side for this trip, and they are the best knights in the land. Surely they could overtake Castellanos and the Isles.

Will Mick push that card? Is it possible? Ethan doesn't seem to think so.

"They're not the only thing about me that is, love." Ethan continues his massage and gently kisses at Mick's neck every now and then until his hands move away and he's back at the other's side instead of behind him. He straddles Mick's lap and rests there on his knees, once more going for kisses, whether to the lips or not. He'll stop when told to, but for now he's doing his usual.

"I can't blame you, for Ser Jaime. I'd have done the same."

"If it helps I didn't come for him. He did for me though. Which I guess doesn't make it any better," he will push for that. He just has to find the right way to manipulate Ethan into it. He hates using his husband for things like that, but he needs the power this will give him...Ethan...with give Ethan.

All in due time.

"Right, it's late, isn't it? We should sleep. I'm surprised you're not exhausted. I am," there's a returned kiss before he just wraps his arms around what he can and falls back, Not minding Ethan's weight at all here. Must be nice. There's a brush of his nose against Ethan's hair, inhaling the scent before he lets him go. "Thank you for bringing me. I would have hated to mkiss out."

"I'd never want to make the trip without you." Ethan replies with a small smile before he settles in next to Mick and settles down in the blankets. Eventually, he's situated for the evening. He seems happy to be resting, and he's forgotten his earlier embarrassment. All is well.

Jaime isn't exactly losing a lot of sleep- he's walked in on more than one orgy in his lifetime. It comes with being a noble, and being around a court. It's just the fact Mick stared at him like that. He's not sure what to make of it. So, it's just curiosity that has him up even though he had the first shit of rest tonight.

What does Rawson want from him?


	2. Chapter 2

Mick takes his usual place, quit for now. He's played the part of a sympathetic aid for a long time. He has some...undisclosed desires that scare him, and oddly, what happened with Jaime seems to have triggered them to the surface. He should bring it up to Ethan, but not yet. In time.

For now, he's just trying to get comfortable, already missing their bed and not exactly too fond of camping out, even if the tent is spacious and they have protection.

Morning he's not exactly willing to be up, but he's struggling to roll up and face the day. There's preparations to make, and Mick's willing to have a makeshift breakfast done before they head off. At least he got some time in.

Ethan is happy to set off. He and Mick are given the ability to ride point with only two scouts ahead. Jaime and his company hang back, watching the rear. The men Ethan brought fill in the gaps and protect those present, as well as move supplies. Soon enough, they've come to the shoreline. From there, it's time to load everything onto boats. Horses go to one with supplies, and several men to keep them steady and calm. The rest load onto two more barges, and the journey across the shining waters begins.

Upon arrival, the troops waiting look...well, spread thin. Haggard, nervous, jumpy. The Krieg insignia isn't helping that, even though the company is small, but the Kingsguard flag flown below brings relief.

In theory, this party should be neutral.

Mick stays close to Ethan's side, almost like he tries to make them appear almost equal. The devastation has Mick frowning, the smoke is still thick and he has to cover his mouth to breathe. He hates the stench, not interested in staying longer than they need.

His position is respectful, and even with the weapons and armor there's no plans to attack these people. Not yet, anyway. He eyes the troops, putting in his best and friendliest face, and speaks for them.

"Houses Rawson and Krieg offer their aid. Where is Castellanos?"

"Lord Ethan...Sir...Ser Jaime." The man who greets them all knows them by reputation more than anything else, but Jaime is known by face. As for Mick, he either doesn't know who he is (probable) or just doesn't know what to call him. Maybe, both. "Lord Castellanos is inside. I'll lead you to him, if you three represent your entire party. My men will help yours unload."

With that, the commander and the Captain of the islands join together to lead the three up the hill and the winding, long steps to finally enter the splendid and golden building. Its white stone and brilliant accents are the stuff of legend.

Lord Castellanos is seated and in discussion with what looks to be a priest. He seems uninterested, but he's nodding every now and then. When the door opens, his attention is procured. With a quiet dismissal, the priest leaves and he stands to greet his guests, unsure and concerned as to their presence. Jaime, though, and the two Kingsgaurd with him makes it seem easier.

"And what can I do for you, Lord Krieg?" Sebastian's voice is powerful, as always.

Ug. He doesn't even really have a title. There's not that many cases for male and male nobility ruling together, and mostly everything that would fit Mick's position is feminine. The single "Sir" gets a glower, seems like he's not happy with that. He follows, eyeing the area around him and keeping an eye on the people still struggling to get by.

When they make it to Sebastian, Mick's keeping a close eye on the man, watching him and...staring. It's a bit uncomfortable under that glare, but Mick quickly pulls it back.

"We're here to aid," he speaks up, a bit annoyed he's being ignored and really, he's feeling chatty. "My husband and I wish to offer you any and all assistance you and your people need."

He turns now to Ethan, hoping for confirmation.

"...As Mick said, we're here to offer you condolences and support." Ethan is in court mode now, and he knows what to do. "Your losses have, needless to say, drawn much attention. I want you to know that your neighbors are open to discussing what assistance we can be. Should it be building materials, food, even a watchful eye on the shoreline..."

"You've come like vultures to tell me my time is almost up. I get it, Ethan." Sebastian's voice is the type of thing that cuts through all the shit, and this is a prime example of that. "And my answer will be as firm as it was to Victoriano when he swept in here briefly earlier this morning, alone, in a ship with two men. You bring a military company under the guise of helping with manual labor and you wish to tell me you're not the threat?"

"My Lord, his words are true." Jaime speaks up and gives a respectful bow. "I swear it.

"Ser Lannister wouldn't lie. The Kingsgaurd are here to help. As are our men, both from my home and his," Mick likes this, likes how on guard Sebastian is. That's smart. "We thought a small 'army', as you say, would be enough to help rebuild. You suffered a heavy devastation, Sebastian. Not everyone is here to harm you."

That he knows of.

"We will leave if asked. But your people are hurt, Sebastian. They could use all the help they can get."

"The fires didn't devastate us completely. We've begun to rebuild, and it's coming together well. Your father sent timber." The words are directed to Mick, Sebastian's temper on a thin line now. "But if you want your soldiers to play handyman, they can join my own. And if you're looking for hospitality, you'll find plenty of empty rooms in these halls, now." A House of one. It's quite sad, really. No wonder Sebastian is jumpy and somewhat rude.

"My Lord, what of my company?" Jaime speaks respectfully, regardless. He's not a part of this.

"Many things are whispered in these halls now, and on the streets. Keep your eyes and ears open for threats."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaime nods in understanding, and the three Kingsguard depart to play bodygaurd, as they are accustomed to do.

"Ethan, will you direct our men to where they need to be?" seems like Mick is taking control here. "I'd like to speak to Sebastian alone. About the threat. I'd like to discuss preparations in case Victoriano isn't finished causing chaos."

Seems legitimate enough, he waits, though his eyes don't leave Sebastian. There's something there, something cold, almost like he's not exactly all there. It's an odd look, to say the least.

"Is there a place we may speak privately?"

"You aren't usually one for war. I'm proud of you for suddenly caring so much." Ethan claps Mick on the shoulder and then moves away, leaving him to do that. Now, Mick and Sebastian stand alone, after just a short while.

"Come with me, then." He gestures for Mick to follow, and then heads out of the large room and towards a more private one meant for meetings. He gestures for his aids to stay put, and soon Mick has him alone.

Sebastian is tired. That's clear. He's also in mourning, too, and nervously turning his ring about his finger.

"What do you need?"

"I'm curious," he paces, hands held behind his back as he walks. From here Mick's taking his full height, impressive as it is, and watching Sebastian with that same dull, dead look he gave him earlier. "I'm curious how someone like you, a formidable warrior and someone who's generally feared could let something like this 'appen. That 'as to be some bad leadership on your part."

He's watching for any reaction, Sebastian is volatile as it is. Will he push him easily, or will there be a bit of effort needed to be put from Mick?

"Wos it your borders? Not enough protection? I'm a man born from war, I'd like to think you might have seen this coming."

"Excuse me?" Sebsatian's tone is sharp and short. "The only power you have is what Ethan lets you do. You haven't led armies, and you know our forces are only for defense. We are different than you- we uphold the laws of this land and we've done so for centuries. You dare mock the scales for being a poor sword?" He's pissed now.

"The guards saw nobody enter. Nobody left. Not a single one of my men was dead, and nobody else was drugged. This was purposeful, and you couldn't have stopped it, either. Now, if you want to mock my pain, try it with your fist and see how long you last."

"Are you challenging me to a fight, Sebastian? Or are you threatening me? Choose your words carefully," the threat is low, Mick's goading him. He's kind of hot when he's angry. Shame, really. "I haven't lead them, but I've fought among them. We were locked for years in war with Azarov. I learned from it, but from what I understand, others saw what happened and took more precautions. You as an overseer should have realized what a threat Victoriano was becoming. Or have you all gotten weak in your judgement?"

Mick stops pacing now, eyes locked on Sebastian.

"Perhaps your late wife should have worried more. There's rumors that you are the one to blame for the fire. Word's spread you killed your own wife. I worry for your health, Lord Castellanos. They do say there's sicknesses that mimic the effects of drugs."

What is he getting at?

"Hold your tongue before it's ripped out." That was a threat. "I would never harm my wife, my daughter. That's blasphemous to say. My mind is clearer and sharper than yours is and ever will be, Rawson." Sebastian stalks forward now, a finger pointed and golden eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm the one that got my degree upon graduation. You weren't even accepted to our law school. I fought to get in. Not everyone from my family has been able to. You weren't good enough, and you dare question me? I'm a scholar. You're good with a stick, some metal, and string. You tell me what's more useful."

"I wasn't accepted not because of my intelligence," oh, he's angry as well, but he needs to play this right. He needs to push the right buttons, get him angry. "There were...complications," his mental health. Unstable, frightening, he'd later find out his father petitioned and persuaded to keep him locked in his lands, it was a miracle he was allowed to leave to marry Ethan. Maybe he changed.

"Besides, the next year my father would declare war. Protected his children and their children, his people. Something you clearly failed to do, despite your education and your sharp, clear mind, you failed to protect the two things that should 'ave mattered," his voice is raising with every word, Mick using his own anger to his advantage. "It would have been no different than if you did kill them yourself. What good is being a scholar when, and you said, let a man slip past your guards and let your wife and child burn?"

Sebastian snaps, and his punch is powerful, straight for Mick's jaw. It will connect. He draws back, in a rage, and he snarls his next words.

"GET OUT. GET THE FUCK OUT." Oh. There it is. Mick got exactly what he wanted out of Sebastian, and it wans't hard to do. The man is about to start tearing up, too. He's clawing and grasping at straws, broken and sad.

The connect gets a knock back, but not because he wasn't expecting that. But that's exactly what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I would 'ave never wished this on you," he's quiet, spitting out blood and straightening himself up. His brown eyes look almost sad. And then he slams a fist into Sebastian's face just at the right moment. "But you're part of my plan and fuck all if I 'ave to kill you to get what I want."

Sebastian is hysterical, he's not expecting him to fight back. Another blow comes, the warrior is in place of the noble and he's not letting Sebastian get a word in. He should have tried a poison, waited a few days, but he was wanting this so badly. He'll hit Sebastian until the man is unconscious, using that hidden strength of his. When he deems the job done, he checks his mouth for blood before staggering back. "Jaime? LANNISTER!"

The first punch catches him off-guard. He stumbles back, dazed. Plan? What plan? But then the punches come. He goes down hard, and he fades quickly enough, sprawled on the floor with a split lip and horrible bruising to come. He's still.

Armored footsteps sprint down the hall and a back entrance opens, the knight slipping in instantly, hard on his weapon. When he sees the scene he came in on, his fear turns to horror. His words reveal that plainly enough, although he's trying to stay professional.

"S...Sir, what the...what..."

"Restrain him, please, oh gods. Apparently the rumors were true. He jus'...he lost it and...shit I don't know. Where's Ethan? I need Ethan..." if he didn't have the others around, he'd be smiling. But for now he's faking a panic attack, hyperventilating and cowering away from where Sebastian lay. Mick is making himself look worse than he is, his face is going to bruise, though. "I thought- I just wanted to know what happened and how...'ow I can relay that to my father. We're so tired of war..."

He's...a really good actor. Probably got it from being a pathological liar, he's good at what he does. "Someone get my fucking husband!"

"Sir, please. I'm here. It's okay. Come on. He's not getting up." Jaime reaches out and takes Mick by the left shoulder. "Come on. Follow me." He leads Mick, whether by force or not, away and to the guest room he was having prepared for Ethan and Mick to begin with. "Wait here. I'll take care of Lord Sebastian. Lord Ethan will be contacted. I promise. I'm here to serve you. I'll keep you safe."

He's all business, and sincere about it. His gloved hand falls away and he slips out of the room, closing the door behind him. The bedroom is lush and gorgeous, in the brilliant silvers and reds of House Castellanos. It was untouched by flame, obviously.

Sebastian is tended to by a doctor, but he's watched carefully by one of the other Kingsguard while Jaime slips away. He probably won't wake up for a while, but he won't be able to get to Mick. For now, the Lannister returns to Mick's room and knocks softly on the door.

"Sir?"

"Okay," he seems to be calming down around Jaime, following him down to the room. The guest room is beautiful. He would have loved staying here. "Okay. Tell him I'm alright. I'd keep an extra watch on Sebastian. I'm worried, he's sick, Jay. He'...corrupt. Something needs to be done."

When Jaime leaves, he's assessing his bruise, annoyed he got hit so hard, but it did the trick. For now he's stripping off his robes, only leaving himself half naked to try and relax. He has some time alone, but the knock at the door gets his attention.

"Jaime. Come in. I'm sorry for earlier. Violence still...it still affects me."

Jaime enters when told to, closing the door behind him. He doesn't comment on Mick's state of undress, instead eyeing him to make sure there isn't serious damage he missed.

"Would you like ice, sir? For your face?" He's being formal, still. Until told not to be, he will. It's his job, and he's on duty. He also doesn't know just how hard he's being played. "I promise you, we'll take care of Lord Sebastian. He's lost a lot in the last few days. He likely needs some time to rest. I know the man well- he's trustworthy. I don't know what happened, but we'll take care of it."

Uh, oh. He's doing his job TOO well.

"I don't know if that will be enough, Jay. i think we need to stop him before he hurts anyone else. He's mad, you've heard of those illnesses. It might be best if we take him from here. I'm not saying keep him prisoner but he needs to be furnished for attacking me. An investigation needs to be made. I'm not sure if Victoriano is behind all this."

He sounds...sad. As if he's devastated it's come to this. "What would you do in my place, Jay? No power, just a shadow behind my father and husband. I'm not sure what to do, what's happening anymore."

Oh yes he is. Everything is going as he planned. "Join me. Please. I need the company until Ethan arrives."

"My father has far more power than I do as Lord Commander. I respect his decisions, or at least do unless the life of my brother is in the balance." He's unafraid to speak of and claim Tyrion as kin. He's never been afraid to do so. "I'm a military man, and I accept my place as such."

But then, there it is. The bomb has dropped. What does Mick mean? He assumes the most innocent and goes from there.

"If you'd feel safer in my company, I can stay." He glances towards a chair, planning to go take a seat.

"I meant with me," oh. OH. There's even enough room beside him on the bed. "Unless you 'ave other plans? Ethan knows what happened between us. I think we should discuss it more, since we 'ave the time."

Oh dear. What could come of this?

"I'm not asking for a romance, Jay. Just an arrangement. We could also use you back home. You're a strong leader, good in war...and in other things."

"I'm...on duty." Jaime hesitates, nervously glancing to the door. "I really shouldn't..." Was the first time good? Yes. VERY much so. But at least he was off duty for the evening, right? He'd like to think that made it better, somehow.

"I don't have plans, but...I'm supposed to serve the nobles I'm accompanying." That would be Ethan, Mick, and Sebastian, presently. Could he be persuaded? It sounds like it. Mick won't have to work too hard to get that armor off him, honestly.

"My place is with the Kingsguard, until I'm told to step down."

"Jaime," oh, he's going for the full name. He stands, taking a few steps forward. "I'm not saying now. I'd like company, and I'm a bit burnt out, if that was what you meant. You're on duty? Then come back when you're not. I'm sure Ethan wont mind," every word gets him a step closer, until Mick's nearly inches from Jaime. There's a pause, and Mick takes a bit of initiative, brushing against Jaime's face, not amkign anymore moves. it's more...a hug, though there is the peek of teeth on Jaime's jaw.

"Protect and Serve, right? What exactly are the restrictions to serving?"

"So long as it isn't treason, there isn't a definition beyond that." Jaime doesn't even bother lying to Mick. Is this what he expected? No. Not at all. He's concerned, though, and that goes for two of his charges right now. But Mick's enticing him, and his self control might just fall.

"I can...stay now, if you want." Oh. Oh, there it is. Mick's got him. "Later, if you need me to. Want me to." Shit. He's flustered, and Mick virtually dragging his teeth along Jaime's jaw is not helping matters. "Um."

"If I want? What do you want, Jaime Lannister? I want that power you give me, I want you under me screaming my name. But we can't all get what we want," he pulls off, leaving it at that and fishing his robes from the floor. "Come back tonight. I need to discuss something with you and Ethan. Besides, I want you to make sure Sebastian doesn't go mad again. There's a chance he might be unstable."

Oh. Well, seems like that's that. But he has what he wants from Jaime. He's not playing him completely, he does care for him and have a crush, but he wont act on it just yet.

He needs Castellanos out of the way first.

Oh. Oh MY. Jaime is left shocked by that statement. He glances to Mick incredulously before he just clears his throat and gets the hell out of there the instant he's given the chance to.

He'll be back.

Sebastian comes to, but he's kept somewhat sedated for now. The day passes and Ethan returns not too long after Jaime is gone. He's frazzled and worried, especially to find such a large bruise in Mick's face.

"What happened? Why the hell did he hit you?" He rushes to gently raise a hand to touch at Mick's face, concerned as a mother hen would be.

"Apparently I said the wrong thing. I fought back in self defense. Ow, ow stop touching it," he waves Ethan's hand away, though he's not bothering to stop Ethan's worrying. "Something's wrong with his head, E. I don't know if he snapped or what. But I'm concerned for my safety. And Sebastian's. I think we should find suitable punishment, least we threaten war. He did attack me unprovoked."

He has a point, he even gives Ethan a frightened and concerned face. "Wot's going on outside? I've been here since the attack."

"Sebastian has been through trauma recently, Mick. He's just not thinking straight. He's just, fair, and good. Always has been, and that's precisely why we never got along." Ethan stops trying to help Mick, knowing the other can handle himself just fine. "He just acted brashly, I'm sure. He'll apologize and everything will go back to normal. He's lost everything. Asking to see him alone wasn't smart."

At the question of outside, Ethan lets out a low sigh and settles down in a chair close by.

"We're just rebuilding. The damage isn't too bad. People are in mourning for the Lady and the child."

"Well I'd hope so. What 'appened here was tragic, people must be confused as well. I'd say we take some over in Sebastian's absence, these people need guidance, especially during this time. But I don't 'ave that power. Still, I can't help but wonder what this could do to someone. Tragedy like that. This is a bit much."

He's glad Ethan's there, if he was truly distraught he's glad he would have someone to count on. For now, he sniffs and tenderly touches his face where he was hit. The bruise hurts, but it'll be fine.

"Sorry if this ruined your taste for being here. Never good when the nobility throw punches," he laughs softly, trying to keep from looking too gloomy. "How long should we stay here?"

"I throw so many punches that people are scared of me before they meet me. But it isn't Sebastian's style. That worries me. He's Castellanos, not Krieg. They're supposed to be the level-headed ones." Ethan is worried, and he's obviously already in Mick's clutches. But he's proud and powerful, so he won't bend easily.

"We'll stay four days at the most and get everything sorted back out. While we're here, I'll watch over things. Hopefully he stabilizes. I know there are diseases that can deteriorate the mind, but...Sebastian? He's always been so steadfast."

"I throw so many punches that people are scared of me before they meet me. But it isn't Sebastian's style. That worries me. He's Castellanos, not Krieg. They're supposed to be the level-headed ones." Ethan is worried, and he's obviously already in Mick's clutches. But he's proud and powerful, so he won't bend easily.

"We'll stay four days at the most and get everything sorted back out. While we're here, I'll watch over things. Hopefully he stabilizes. I know there are diseases that can deteriorate the mind, but...Sebastian? He's always been so steadfast."

"Okay. I hope you don't mind that I want you to be around me? I can follow you. I don't want to be alone anymore," he accents that by leaning forward, wanting to be as close as he can. "I've seen what those diseases do. It's sad, seeing someone go through that. They do say he was tortured once, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what it is. What do the doctors call it? Traumatic stress?"

Seems he's not pressing the point of keeping Sebastian locked up. But with Ethan, most should fall easily into submission. He's curious to see how far Ethan's reputation could take them.

"I'm holding you up. But I appreciate your concern. I'll be out soon to help with whatever I can. And then we can find something to do tonight," seems good. "Thank you."

"I'll stay with you, love. The men don't need my help out there. I trust the Captain I brought along to take care of business and come to me as needed. For once, we can just be nobles and let everyone else do the heavy lifting for us." He stands to embrace Mick gently now, giving his support.

"I can stay around. I'm going to go check on Sebastian. I...think you should probably not join me. It might just cause you more stress. Ser Jaime looked flustered when he mentioned you were upset earlier."

Of course he did.

That wasn't the only thing he was flustered about.

Mick accepts Ethan's company, mostly using small talk and keeping his husband close. Seems that calms him more than anything, and he appreciates having someone like him around. He'll have to figure out what to do about Sebastian, he's not in power and can't do what he really wants. The embrace has him sighing and he leans against Ethan, perfectly content there. Despite his motives, he does truly love him.

"Jaime said he would come by earlier. I'm exhausted from all this, but soon he should come. Then we'll have to figure out what to do the rest of our time here"

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure. It won't be hard to-"

Two quick knocks, and there he is.

"May I enter, m'Lord?" Jaime waits, poised at the door, ready to knock again if he needs to.

"Yes, Jaime. Come on in." Ethan parts from Mick's embrace only to be a bit more proper. He doesn't know what's going on in the kitchen, metaphorically speaking.

Ser Lannister enters, giving a bow as he does so once the door closes behind him.

"Lord Ethan. Serrah. What can I do for you this evening?" Jaime straightens and waits, curiously.

"What can't you do?" There's a pleased smirk at the knight's arrival. "Remember when I mentioned we had matters to discuss? I believe it would be a good idea if all of us talked about it together. Decided an arrangement."

The first mention of his title today gets a warmer smile, pleased someone remembers who he is for once. "You're free to say no. But if you say yes, I doubt Ethan would be against it. Would you, love?"

"Oh." Ethan looks to Mick in surprise, wide-eyed. "THAT'S what you wanted? Well, then. I certainly don't mind. What are the terms of this arrangement, then, love?" Ethan's words are more of a purr than anything else as he eyes the knight before him.

"As...the Lord Commander, I cannot stay stationed in one place for very long. My duty is to all of my men as well as the protection of the nobles and the King. Since we presently have no ruling house, my focus is on the nobles. You." Jaime explains his situation with a wave of his left hand. "It would reflect poorly on me if I stayed long."

I wos talking about something else," the note of ruling house gets a bit of interest. Would the situation be different, however? If they ascended and climb the corporate ladder? "I know your duties. But I also know you saw us the other night. Tell me, Jay, do you still think of our night together?"

Mick's changed his mind about tonight. There's a turn to Ethan now, maybe more to try and get Jaime on the same page. The kisses are slow, but Mick keeps his eyes on Jaime the entire time he's trying to stimulate Ethan. There's a pause, he seems ready to speak. "I owe him time. You're free to go. Unless you want to join in? I just wanted to see if you've thought about it."

A hand is extended, but Mick's back to Ethan now, knowing full well Ethan wont want to reject it. Or he hopes, at least.

Ethan knows the reason for this display, but that doesn't change how he receives it. His kisses are warm and full, and his touch is light as he draws to Mick, happy to fall into this. Part of him- a large part- hopes Jaime won't shy away. Is it selfish? Yes, definitely. But, hey...sometimes that's the best type of chance to take.

"I've never...done anything like that." Cersei's introduced him to a lot, but it's always been a personal thing. This is...very different, to say the least. "But..." Oh. Oh, dear. Mick has him. "I'll...uh, be back soon."

That's a yes. He's got to get rid of his armor, and he needs a squire to help with that. He moves for the door, glancing back in amazement not only at himself but the way the tides have turned to begin with. Then, he's gone. For now.

Mick had them both wrapped around his finger, just as planned.

Mick let Ethan do as he pleased so long as Jaime agreed and kept his control, though sometimes he might have faltered with just hot good Jaime and Ethan felt. He's never had a night quite like that, that's for sure. He'll sleep in tomorrow, but for now he's focused on his boys and what he can do with them. Mick knew just how to make it too much for both of them.

Knowing he has Jaime is a boost, and Ethan's pleased with the arrangements they've made. Now all he has to do is cement Sebastian's imprisonment.

The next four days, Mick's about sexed out. But Jaime is still invited to their quarters, and if the knight ever snuck over he was welcome. Hopefully, this will keep him loyal. But it's almost time to go home, and Mick's waiting in his quarters for his husband to return, and word on what would happen with Castellanos. He's been playing scared, keeping to their quarters and only answering to Ethan and Jaime.

Moment of truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Talk about a sudden turn in the tide of events. Jaime's in Mick's grasp, alright, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with Ethan, either. He's new to it, of course, and he's been under Cersei's influence for his entire life. That leaves him somewhat lacking in knowledge, but that will change quickly enough.

But this is about far more than just that. Jaime knows it, even if he doesn't say it. And when their stay at Krimson is coming to a close, he and the two other Kingsguard present are discussing in hushed whispers what should happen next.

Sebastian recovered quickly enough but has isolated himself for a while, probably out of shame. He's yet to apologize for his outburst, and while it would be the proper thing to do in the social context he feels he doesn't owe it. Mick pressed him, and was rude. Of course, he isn't dumb enough to go spouting off what happened. Not only would it make him seem prone to gossip, it would make him seem a liar, too. Weak, even. Unable to deal with his own troubles. It's a thin line he must balance, but at least he's doing it well.

Finally, though, Ethan arrives, speaking in hushed whispers once the door is closed.

"We'll leave soon, love." Krieg works on packing as well, although there isn't much to do. He just ensures nothing will be left behind by double-checking the entire room. "But Sebastian is so withdrawn I have no fucking clue what his mental state is."

"Not surprised. He went through a lot of trauma," good thing is he's keeping up the ruse. He has his things ready to go, although he's a bit annoyed it's taking so long. "I've seen what those illnesses do to people, E. S'not good, not when he's prone to attacking me again. Next time I probably wont just incapacitate him."

Is that a threat? It sounds like a threat.

"I think I might get myself a guard. Father likes to rent out knights, I could check into that," he likes the idea, and it'd be another person to manipulate. Mick is strong, but not enough to fight people bigger than Sebastian. Sometimes his poking angers the beasts. "At any rate, we should probably have Nathan deal with Castellanos when it'd decided what to do. Boy's good at talking to people, making friends. Maybe he can figure out what the fuck got into him."

"A guard is a good idea, love." Ethan moves over to give Mick a kiss to the forehead. "Go for it. But before we go, I have news to share." He stays near his husband and offers a surprise. "Lord Baelish is on his way. He has been for two days. When he arrives before we leave, we're dealing with Sebastian. The last piece is getting the Kingsguard on our side."  
So that's what he's been up to. Scheming, indeed.

"Lord Baelish rules in Sebastian's stead and we declare him unfit. What do you say? Any holes in my plan?

Getting the Kingsguard wont be too hard. But Lord Baelish? Littlefinger? The whoremaster?

"If you're sure he's a good candidate, I don't have any problem. You're better than I at deciding that, I think. But I agree, Sebastian is unfit as ruler. I like it when you plan things," Mick leans in just a bit, even standing so he can get that closeness. "You thought of that all yourself? That's...I like it. I like smart plans from a smart man."

He accents it with his own little kiss before turning away. "What will we do with Sebastian? I don't see a need to keep him where...where the environment would stress him."

"Lord Baelish is smart. He's the most cunning man in the Kingdoms, and the next besides. You know that. Can we trust him forever? I doubt it. But for now, I can't think of anyone better for the position." A dangerous choice, indeed, but Ethan sees something in the man. Hopefully he isn't wrong.

"As for Castellanos, we'll take him into custody and bring him back with us. He'll be comfortable enough until a decision is made. This isn't an act of war if we have the Kingsguard on our side."

"Then we will follow your plan. I can inform Jay. I don't think he'll disagree if he's smart. And I know he's a very smart man."

There it is. Their "evil" plan come to light. Mick finishes whatever else is necessary, and then proceeds to let Ethan take the lead.

"Right then. We should make this quick. Keep it formal. I believe Jaime will have his men waiting and ready, and should ours. I don't see anyone opposing our decision. You ready?"

"I'm ready. Baelish is close. His Mockingbird is clear only a short way out. Within the next ten minutes, we can act. Stay safe, and let's take care of this. You get the Kingsguard ready. I'll need them to actually restrain him to begin with while I sentence." There's work to be done. Ethan slips away to prepare and leaves Mick to his administrations.

If all goes their way, House Castellanos will fall today, and House Baelish will rise in its stead. Talk about a topography change for this land.

Mick nods, heading off to retrieve Jaime and his men. Convincing isn't hard, they knew it would probably come to this.

The walk to Sebastian's holding area has Mick walking rather odd. There's a powerful stride to his step, like this is giving him a power trip having members of the Kingsguard trailing behind him. When he makes it by Ethan's side, Mick gives a nod to Jaime to order his men, knowing full well he needs to know he has the other man's support right now. Especially if Sebastian knows he's there. Mick hasn't exactly announced himself and he's not sure of the man's state.

Sebastian is sound of mind and body, and he's recovering with grace from the tragedy like the noble he is. He's proven himself time and time again, and this is no different. At least, he hopes so.

The guards outside his quarters are startled to see the approach of Krieg men, led by the Lord himself and the Kingsgaurds as well, with Mick close at hand. Jaime speaks, voice powerful and authoritative.

"In the name of the throne, step aside." The startled guards don't dare get in his way, as his hand is near his blade. The party marches through the door once it's opened, and they find Sebastian alone, writing a letter. He stares in wonder before standing, voice raising instantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sebastian is furious, but he's also startled. The two other Kingsguard move forward to grab his arms. He struggles in vain.

"Sebastian Castellanos, you are unfit to rule and are hereon stripped of your title and in the custody of Lord Ethan Krieg of the lowlands."  
"WHAT?!"

"Take him to the ships."  
"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KRIEG!" Sebastian struggles even as he's cuffed, panic and fear across his face.

"That's my Lord, to you." Ethan's tone is sharp. "Love, do you want to see him down to the docks?"

Footsteps in the hall, and those of a lone man with no guard at his side. Lord Petyr Baelish of the Vale, in all his glory, strides forward, the same smug little grin on his face as always and the Mockingbird pinned near his neck. A suitable replacement, if there's ever been one. Baelish speaks, greeting those before him with a habitual little bow and sweep of one hand.

"Lord Krieg. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Make me sure I made the right choice in the next few months."

He gives a look to Ethan before he gets their prisoner moving.

"Bring him to the docks and keep him chained. I don't want him to touch me. He's unstable enough," Mick makes it clear and waits for Jaime's men to follow suit. "Ser Lannister? With me, please. I need to talk to someone."

He can hear Sebastian's fussing, but he pays it no attention. Instead he seems focused on something else, waiting to hear the sound of Sebastian's cries to drown out before he makes his way to where he'll later meet Ethan. He looks troubled.

"Jay, are we doing the right thing?" the feigned concerned is followed by an anxious look to where Sebastian is being forced away. "Any advice would be appreciated."

Sebastian is horrified, scared, and obviously worried. He puts up a struggle, of course, and his words are anything but kind. His threats are empty, however, and there's nothing he can do to stop what's happening. His own men don't dare stand up against the forces acting, and those few that do end up dead. If this is to be a fall, then they'll bow to Baelish.

"Yes, serrah." Jaime steps off to follow Mick directly as asked, or maybe ordered. He listens to the other man and speaks when it's his turn to.

"Lord Baelish is a risky choice, but he's suited for this position. I know he's ambitious, and that's exactly why it concerns me. I know him well from my years serving the court, when he was Master of Coin. Surely you remember his rise from nowhere." Jaime is honest with Mick, and will be until told to step back into his place. "I have no comment to make regarding your husband's decisions."

"That's what concerns me. But I trust his judgement. And yours, when you speak it."

He's leading the knight to the docks, confident in his step although there is hesitation. When he arrives with Jaime at his side, he leaves him to do as he needs with Sebastian. Once everything is in order, he's already on his horse, needing the feel he gets from mounting the animal and waits for Ethan to arrive so they can leave. He doesn't bet on setting camp, not when they're heavily armed as they are. But that's Ethan's choice. For now, he waits on the clear to go.

Ethan arrives, now that everything is squared away. Castellanos banners are already falling. Baelish ones will rise in their wake, and before long the Krimson Isles will bow to a new master, perhaps permanently.

Jaime is attentive and doing his job well, although he definitely is akin to a dog. He took the oaths. He knew what it meant. He doesn't seem to mind, either. When it's time to board the ships, Ethan approaches Mick to lead him on board. He speaks and points as he does so.

"Sebastian is being held in cargo, although comfort, of our vessel. We'll ride straight back through to our lands and camp there before finishing our trip home tomorrow."

He's dismounted and following suit, never being one for boats. Odd, considering he lived in a port city.

"Good. He deserves to be treated well, after all that happened. And it might make him a bit more open to his...new arrangements. I hope this helps him with his sickness," he's going to keep that fresh in everyone's minds, that it's an illness of his mind, not Mick's provocation. "I look forward to returning home. I'm sick of this place."

"We'll take care of him. He won't suffer. There's no need for that. He doesn't deserve it, either. He'll be comfortable, but it will take some time for him to get used to it, of course." Ethan is fair in war and conflict, and he'll be just as much in this matter, too. He may be hot-headed, but he's no fool when it comes to how to handle political prisoners.

"Ser Jaime met a horrible fate when he was captured. We don't act like barbarians here. Not like those men of the north."

Soon enough, they're underway, and back towards the shores of Rawson land. Hopefully their passage back home will be uneventful and undisturbed.

It's rather uneventful. The arrival to Swansea is calm, there's no storm in the sky and the ports are open to everyone. There is a checkpoint, however, and Mick's surprised to see his father a part of it. Apparently news spreads quick between their lands.

Swansea is littered with fishermen and people about in the markets, a rather beautiful city that looks almost pristine in every way, shape, and form. Statues of former leaders of both Rawson and other names litter the docks, the final one being Mick's father.

Cargo is checked, the prisoner is brought forward to rest, and the crew is off to stretch their legs. Richard Rawson was an odd man, about as thin as Mick but more terrifying with his power. He was shorter by a few inches, but that didn't take away from the fact that here he was Lord and his word was to be obeyed.

"Meical." Fuck that name. Fuck it. "Lord Krieg. It's good to see you both," his distaste for Ethan has died over the years. Now he's pleasant, giving a welcoming vibe as he seemed to favor his son-in-law here. Not that Mick cared. His relationship with Richard was rocky at best. "I trust all went well in Krimson?"

"Lord Rawson. A pleasure to see you again, after so long." Ethan greets the man with a sincere smile, and for once, it isn't forced. "Well is...not the word I would choose. Unfortunate events led to harsh, quick action. But as for that, it went well enough. We were fortunate enough to have Ser Lannister aiding, along with more Kingsguard at his side." Ethan doesn't know about how Lord Rawson feels of the situation yet, so he's treading carefully.

"Lord Baelish is in charge of the Isles now. His experience will make him well-suited for the position, and we all know he's far more than a man of Westeros. His travels have had him connected to us for years."

"I wouldn't put too much trust in a man from Westeros. We all know how they can be," Mick almost argues, but keeps his mouth shut. His threesome partner is a Lannister, damn it! "But if you're sure he's the right man, then so be it. I assume you know what would be best. Even if you've chosen the wrong one before."

Woooow. Okay. Mick's fuming, but instead of doing anything a hand reaches just to touch Ethan's back, clearly not at all pleased to be here. He knows his father doesn't exactly approve of him, it was his fault Mick wasn't admitted to the universities in Krimson in the first place. And his attitude that had him sneak into Ethan's bedroom whenever they visited Krieg's lands.

"You may stay and rest as long as you like. I have business to attend to, but you are welcome to everything my home can offer. Good day."

And just like that, he's gone, and Mick's angrier than he's been in years. Good thing he just didn't say a thing.

"There's a reason I left with you," he grumbles, but he's forcing himself to stay calm. "We can find something to eat and then rest. There's more travel tomorrow but thankfully it wont be too far. I need to go home."

"He's not wrong to distrust a man from Westeros. They're self-serving, cutthroat, and hardly loyal. But just like with you, there's an exception to every familial stereotype." Ethan reaches to give Mick's hand a squeeze. "We might as well rest, since the offer has been extended. I'll pass word to our troops, but I'll have to warn Ser Lannister he should keep a low profile. I forgot how vehemently against Westeros folk your father is, and this city in general. I'd hate for him to get in a fight over something so meaningless." Ethan watches out for those who help him, and that much is well-known. He's loyal, almost to a fault, and he'll provide as he can, always.

Sebastian is quieter now, simply because this is mortifying. Jaime has no problems getting him squared away. The Lannister heeds Ethan's commands and gets everything set in motion for the rest of the day. Now, they can just make a one-day trip as the new dawn comes instead of worrying about a camp. It's nice to have such an offer made, regardless of any hard feelings.

"We're lucky your father likes me. I'm sorry he's so...negative towards you. Mine always liked me, and the rivalry with my brother was never a huge deal. I suppose Ser Jaime can relate to that. He's been something of a failure, or so he says." The knight fled here to avoid an arranged marriage, mostly out of spite. He might return some day, but for now he makes his father fume and sweat.

"You know this city better than me. Any idea where you wanna stay?"

"He's angry I turned out gay and uninterested in ruling his land," he's bisexual, but the joke stands. "I'm the only one of us who can pass on the name, but I've been sterile since I was young. So I don't understand his resentment. But he used to hate you. Before I met you he would go on and on about how horrible that Krieg boy is and how he'll poison his precious daughter. And he's mad he'll miss out on having the Rawson name on House Krieg. He'll get over it when he's dead."

He's resentful, but he wouldn't change his current situation for the world.

"I have a house here," of course he does. "We can stay there. maybe invite Jaime. It's nice. I haven't been since I was young. It's a family home we had before we took power, been with us for a long time," he leads the way, happy to be somewhere his father has no interest in and relax without someone trying to claw his eyes out.

The villa is small, but very, very lovely, going through years of renovations. When he's not here he leaves it in Jenna's care, mostly because he knows she wants nothing to do with it. It's spacious, and the lawn is decorated in a variety of colorful plants.

"It's smaller than our home, but it will do for tonight."

"The whole kingdom goes on and on about Krieg boys. That's hardly unique." Ethan's family has had a dynasty for centuries now, and they're proud of it. "Ever since trade with Westeros opened when we were still boys, though, I've made a name for myself. I know that. I think your father would have preferred my brother for Jenna. The tall, blond, handsome one. But he's younger, and I have the throne. My father died when I was so young that he didn't have time to think about it." He grins at the thought. "So I guess it worked out."

The villa is gorgeous, cozier than the large, spartan halls of home. Mick's grown accustomed to the harshness of Krieg's people, but this little vacation in a sunnier spot is nice for all of them.

Well, almost all of them. Ser Jaime approaches, bowing before he speaks.

"My Lord, where shall we keep Lord Sebastian this evening?" He still used a title. Then again, most would.

"We have prisons here but they're not suitable for him. I'm sure my father will give him a room somewhere, he's aware of the situation with him. Also we're in private quarters, Jay. You may drop the formalities."

He finds it funny, but he knows what Jaime does it despite their friendship. He appreciates it, though. Makes Mick feel important.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight, Jaime? You're free to stay around. There's a couch and an extra room, if you're wanting," he wont be looking for anything tonight, he's burnt out. Now he's just being nice. "You don't mind, do you, E?"

"Not at all." Ethan replies with a smile.

"Thank you, but I have duties to attend to, and I want to keep watch over Sebastian." Noble though that might sound, he feels it is his duty to continue watching over the man, title or not.

"That's fine. I hope you get some rest, though, Jaime." Ethan gives the knight permission to go with a wave of his hand. Soon, Mick and Ethan are alone again. Talk about a whirlwind series of events. "Speaking of which...my brother, courting your sister. How does your father feel about that? And does she actually like him?"

He's disappointed to watch Jaime leave, but he seems fine with it. He's not here to force him into anything, after all.

"Jenna doesn't like anyone. Though the idea of it feels...incestuous? Siblings marrying other siblings, s'quite odd. But Father seems in favor. She'll bear the name Krieg but she'll be able to give your people what I can't. And if she keeps our name, she can give us what we need as well. My father is even talking about remarrying to ensure the chance of another heir. It's all they care about. None of it is actually wanting someone because they love them. I lucked out, I suppose."

He's already stripping down and searching for his robes, not wanting to bother with his heavier garb for the rest of the day. "Besides, I got the prettier Krieg anyway. So what does it matter to me?"

"Mark's a good man. More like your people than mine. He even looks more like you, as well. If you didn't notice. His mother wasn't from our lands." He looks far more aryan, that's for sure. "He knows his children don't have a chance at power in our lands, and he knows my bloodline will be the one that continue. He very well may consent to letting his children take the Rawson name. I think it will work out well. He's more level-headed than me, too. It's a fine choice, I think, and it will bind our houses together for generations."

It really is a good move, and the idea of a shared Rawson/Krieg banner is not an unpleasant one at all.

"He fancies her, I think. He's only a year younger than me, you know. Just about. He's a bit jealous at how long it's taken to find a match, but I haven't been forcing him to look. If my father was alive, it would have happened faster."

"I hope so. It didn't take us long, but for him it's been years. And Jenna's been engaged to a few other suitors, it's just never worked out," Jenna is also several years younger than he is, he's surprised it never worked out with that Adcock guy. "I just hope it keeps my father off my back if it works out with them. There's not much a can exactly do."

He sighs, but at least he's comfortable. "I'll make something. You relax. He have more to do tomorrow. The faster we get to it, the happier I'll be."

"I'm sure someone will cook for us." Ethan snorts in laughter at the thought, but he won't stop Mick, if that's what the Welshman wants to do. "I appreciate it, though. I hope the rest of this journey goes smoothly. And that we end up back here for the wedding, should all go well. I know your father wants heirs badly. At least he doesn't have to worry about Jenna running off and taking the White, or the Black."

Ethan plops down on the bed and stays there, just letting out a soft groan. He's done for the day. So done.

"I bloody doubt that. I think Jenna is the only one of us actually wanting kids. She's weird, but I guess I can't fault her for wantin' a dream like that," especially when it means Mick doesn't have to try and get past his injury for an heir. Never forget that time his father locked him in a room with a whore on his birthday.

"Nope. I'm making something. I rarely get to cook. Let me have this one thing," good enough, he's set for the kitchen, knowing there wont be much but he can make something. There's a small kicthen, and soon he has a few things here or there made. Like last time, the writer is too lazy to make up a dish, so we'll just have to use our imaginations. When it's done, he heads to the bed, actually happy that they don't have people waiting on them and catering to their every need. He hands Ethan a plate, and starts eating himself, leaving the floor open for conversation.

"Thanks, Love." Ethan eats, cross-legged on the floor as per usual. It's a habit with him, but not one anybody ever bothers him about. He does it often even when tables are around. It's just one of his quirks, honestly.

"So...Sebastian. It will take him a while to be amiable towards us, to say the least." He eats as he talks, and he thinks in between. "It pains me, but we're going to have to lock him up tight for a while. I hope that doesn't hurt him further. That isn't my intention at all."

"We give him what he needs, accommodations, he should be fine. Get him a dog, even. Whatever to keep him comfortable. But we'll have to remind him he's a prisoner. He's forced to be whither he wants to or not. There's a new guardswoman we can assign to him. From where Jaime's from," or close enough. "We can assign her to watch over him until he assimilates and decides to calm down. I have plenty of faith in what we're doing."

He does sound confident. There's a couple bites at his food, but as usual he's not very hungry and just decides to give Ethan what's left when he's finished. "We treat him with kindness and it should guide him to us being in his favor."

"A dog?" Ethan snorts in laughter at the idea. "What, is a dog your way of making everything okay? I'm not opposed to it. A puppy would keep him occupied, to say the least. It's not a bad idea." He enjoys his food in silence for a little while. There's a lot of weight riding over both of their heads right now, and they both know it.

"That sounds like a fine plan to me. Hopefully it doesn't take too long. When he realizes he's got nowhere to return to, anyway, and no army at his back? I think he'll see reason. I hope so, anyway. He's smart."

"I like dogs. Everyone likes dogs. And I think he'll come around. I know a house we can give him, clothes, food on the daily. Make him fee like that awkward uncle no one likes. So long as he's comfortable, he'll calm down."

He seems confident in that. When he's satisfied, Mick draws himself up, and just throws himself back on the bed The sheets smell clean, his father must have known he's stay there and gotten it taken care of.

At least he cares a little.

"It'll be interesting to find out what happens, that's for sure."

"Okay. Dog. Safe place to stay. Sounds good." With that, Ethan flops onto bed beside Mick and gets comfortable. "Hey. I love you. You know that, right?" With a little smile, he plants a kiss on Mick's chin. "Goodnight."

Sebastian is not happy. He's heartbroken, furious, and more than a tad bit pissed off. Alone and in chains, the night passes slowly for him. He's plotting, and he's praying. He knows better than to try to run here. A surprise in the night, however. The door opens, and Jaime walks in.

"Lord Castellanos. I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kingslayer. You turned your back on me, same as they all did."

"Namecalling doesn't change your situation. I'm here to try to help you. You just need to-"

"I don't need your help."

Jaime's silence is broken by the grin and little huff he gives with it before he speaks again.

"That's where you're wrong, my Lord. You need all the help you can get."


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes and Mick is already awake early enough to make something quick for breakfast. And pack. It's almost like he didn't sleep.

He doesn't hate his homeland, just the people there. He's eager to get back home, but he doesn't wake Ethan until he's ready. He's not one for forcing people awake, though the knock on the villa door might be loud enough for him to hear. Or the heavy groan Mick makes when he realizes who's outside. There's some heated words exchange by Mick and his father, mostly due because he hasn't visited his sister or hasn't done this or that or whatever Richard needs to get under Mick's skin. Eventually Mick's furious, but almost as quickly as he came, his father is gone and the younger man is left to fume and finish getting things ready.

They have a rather long trip, and quite a bit to deal with when they get back home. Right now, Mick isn't concerned with that. "Ethan. We should get everyone going. I'd like to be home tonight. Tired of this place."

Whine whine whine.

"Mmf..." Ethan forces himself out of bed. "Then let's go."

It doesn't take long to get the party on the move. Sebastian's hands are tied before him and he rides surrounded, but he's comfortable enough. The journey is long and arduous, and with two stops for the chance to take a piss, they arrive as the sun is going down.

The castle and its walls are dark gray stone, the banners flying high, bearing the Krieg eagle. Horn blasts announce their approach, and Ethan forges ahead, knowing Mick will fall close behind them.

They're home.

They're greeted as they should be, and they won't have to take care of any of their own unpacking tonight. Jaime's other two Kingsguard men have left, but he remains for now to deal with the prisoner.

There's a loud, somewhat concerning sound from Mick, but it's because he's pleased to be back. His horse seems to be as well, unable to stand still when they arrive and prancing about until Mick manages to get him settled. Poor thing is barn sour, the entire trip hasn't been to well on this one, but that just gives Mick an excuse to ride more. The guards beside Mick disperse, and Mick calls for Jaime, knowing the other men will care for Sebastian as needed. Mick sees this as important. Once at his side, he trots over to where he sees his new guard. Odd woman, but he likes her, it makes sense why he picked her. He's more or less surprised she arrived so early.

"Woah," he stops his gelding before her, trying to keep it under control. There's some words exchanged between him and the knight, before Mick dismounts and officially greets her. "Ser Lannister, I know I mentioned it to my husband, but I can't remember if I've told you. Because of Sebastian being here I thought I'd arm myself with better security. This is my new personal guard, Lady Brienne. She will be filling in for the position you politely rejected."

She's staring, and Mick doesn't blame her. He has no idea they know one another.

"Ser Lannister," blunt in front of her charge, but there's a small, small hint of a smile, one Mick himself wouldn't be able to pick up. She's still in that armor he gave her, with Oathkeeper at her side. It's a sentiment Mick wouldn't understand.

"...Lady Brienne." He's staring right back, expression hard to read for the sake of formality. His good hand shifts, blue eyes brighter now despite how exhausted he is from the journey and such a sleepless night. "You chose well, Mick. She'll do an excellent job. I can tell, now."

Jaime won't tell Mick they know each other yet. These are volatile times, and he feels that to be best. For now, though, he's having to hold in inner glee. He never thought this day would come, and it's exciting him to have the prospect of that conversation.

Their parting of ways was so hard. Jaime knows they both had things to say they simply couldn't. Times have changed yet again for him, and with Cersei a bit farther away...

Well, that's highly unprofessional.

"For as much as you people seem to loathe Westeros, you certainly do pull our best and brightest to your shores."

"I have no problem with the folks from Westeros. She has a wonderful track record, I wanted her as soon as she was available. I'm glad you think so highly of her," there's something there, Mick can tell, maybe it was the look on Brienne's face when he complemented her to Mick. Or how her hand instantly went to Oathkeeper. "She will stay in my company, but I wont be too harsh on her. Though I do expect her to act as a knight and guard should. Is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," there's a pause and Mick hands his horse to a soldier walking by, and he almost waves Brienne off until he thinks of something. "Will you be staying with us tonight, Jaime? We have plenty of room, it's getting late and I don't feel comfortable sending you out on the journey back," of course he leaves out where he has room. But he waits for an answer before he does anything else.

"While I could ride out and I'm not afraid to camp alone, I'll accept your hospitality for the night." There's another reason, too, but it doesn't make that first one any less valid. "Thank you, sir." With a bow of the head, he makes the decision final.

"Is there anything I can do for you this evening, or will you have no need of me?" He might as well be gracious to his host, and his decorum certainly can't fall now. Not in front of Brienne. He's a proud and somewhat cocky man, after all. He has to maintain that reputation.

"At the moment? No. I haven't been home in days, I want to retire for the night with Ethan. But I would like to see you later. Brienne, please, show him to where he'd stay for the night," Mick says that, but he has a feeling Jaime might be elsewhere for the night. "As for your duty, consider yourself on a mini vacation. Relax, please. I'll see you off tomorrow."

With that he's gone, but he'll return later. Brienne shifts, but that's more so she can do her employer's bidding. She still didn't even know what he was supposed to be. A lord? Some odd equivalent to the wife of one? He nods towards her charge and turns around, not waiting to waste any time.

"Ser Lannister," keeping up for formalities, even alone. Well, not exactly alone, there's still people rushing about, but it's getting later. "Serrah Rawson will want you in the castle. It's...rather luxurious. I've enjoyed my stay there."

"I've had my fill of castles in my lifetime. Very few of them amaze me anymore, although I'm sure his touch has made it a bit fancier than it was back in the days when Ethan wasn't yet married, and even his father's time." Jaime's cavalier attitude isn't going to fall quite yet, either. It's what he's known for, after all.

"For formality's sake, lead the way." He'll keep it up for now, but there are a million things he'd like to say. "How has Oathkeeper served you, Lady Brienne?"

"Better than most," the sword is a prized possession, she takes care of it, even tends to only use it with foes who are worth of it's cut. Her hand instantly goes to the sword hit, resting there like she was protecting her own child. "It has served me well. I still thank you for giving it to me."

Of course. The castle is up ahead and the moon is rising. Krieg's people hang about, and there's even some paler faces from Rawson's lands. It's nice to see the coexistence, even if they are very critical of one another.

"I'm surprised to see you this far. I've heard the rumors in Westeros. But Serrah Rawson seems to be gathering forces from there."

"It belongs with you. Truly, you can do more with it than I ever could." Jaime keeps pace easily. It's funny, now, that they travel like this. Years ago, he was on a leash and the walk seemed endless.

The castle is a beautiful bit of stonework, to be sure, but it doesn't have the glamor of where Mick comes from, or the capitol where Jaime serves. He doesn't complain, though, at least within earshot, so long as his guests are kind to him.

"There wasn't much left for me in Westeros. People know about my children now. They know of Cersei. I was on the verge of losing everything, so I chose to take the move that was offered to me." It's the sad truth, but he'll admit it openly to her.

Years ago he was endlessly annoying her and complaining for a very long, very dull trip. Though there were a few interesting moments that Brienne looks at with fondness now. How long ago was that now?

"Serrah Rawson speaks so highly of you despite that. He admires you. I don't think a day goes by where he doesn't mention your name," there's some furniture that looks incredibly comfortable housing a sleeping cat, and Brienne can't help but gently touch the animal with her glove, even if it does startle the poor thing. The cat is Mick's, and it's a favorite little animal of his.

When they reach the end of a long hallway there's a spare bedroom with the door label torn off. Inside is more Welsh in decoration, but it's comfortable. He lets Jaime step inside first to see if he approves. "Serrah Rawson instructed for you to call me if you need anything. I will...I'll leave you to it."

She's purposefully avoiding titles, using Jaime's name, she'll slip, lose that professional egde, reveal the tiniest bit of emotion. She can't let that happen.

"I'll leave you to settle," don't do it, girl. Don't you dare. Don't- "Unless there's anything else?"

Fuck. FUCK.

"Perfect. I couldn't ask for something this luxurious. I owe him my thanks." He's also getting it because of...other matters. He knows that, but he's hardly going to tell Brienne as much. He doesn't know what she'd think. Then again, she knows about Cersei, and she still has come to treat him with respect.

Then, the pause. There's hesitation, but truly, what does he have to lose now? His position in the Kingsguard? Inconceivable. Mick needs him there, for whatever reasons he's yet to share, and even if he did, he'd have a place in this household, or even another.

"Wait." He moves as if he's about to step forward, and then abruptly pauses. Hesitation. Then, he speaks. "There is one thing. I've been meaning to...for a long time now." His posture straightens, and then the word leaves his mouth like the ghost of a whisper long gone to the wind.

"Brienne..."

He moves forward, his left hand rises to her cheek...and he kisses her.

That, she didn't expect.

The kiss gets a shiver, a soft exhale leaves her lips when it finally parts. There it is, that shake, the way his hand feels on her skin. She doesn't know what to do, until it clicks.

There's a heavy shove and Brienne uses all her strength to push him against the closest wall, glaring down at him and pinning him back against the wall. Their armor clanked together as she forgoes and training and disciple and holds his face with both her hands, a little awkward in the return, but she kisses him, tasting what Cersei seemed to covet and lust for all those years. His smell is clean, and something nags at the back of her mind until she realizes what she's doing.

There's a breath and she lets him go like his touch burns her, eyes wide and there's a frightened look at Jaime before she backs away, almost as if she's ashamed in what she did.

Or she was afraid it was what she wanted from him.

"Jaime," she wants to pretend that didn't happen and she's lying to herself, she's trying to run. It makes a lot of sense. No one looks at her way like that, no one kisses her and no one...no one does what he did. She'll either run or...run. That's the only instinct she has now.

Jaime crashes back against the wall with little contest, hardly surprised to be pushed around like that once more. Nor does he mind, in all honesty. How often is it that two in armor have to worry about this kind of situation? It isn't ideal for a kiss, that's for sure, but it wasn't designed with that in mind. In the moment she has his face in her hands, he's silent, breathless. Bright blue eyes show no signs of weariness or heartache anymore. The little scars on his face only give him character, and she knows how he got so many of them.

As she backs away, his good hand moves against the wall behind himself to press until he finds his balance again. His lips are parted in that way they tend to before he speaks, as he finds his words and the right tone to give them. For once, though, it takes him longer, and there isn't the faintest hint of jesting.

"Don't go." It's a plea. "Please, don't go. I'll not ask anything of you. I would never. It's just...been so long, and..."

They're both safe. They're both where they have to be for now. They're free of the war of the five kings. Free of the reach of even Jaime's father here. There must be relief with that.

There's a moment of consideration, but she doesn't say anything, just stares at him and nods, moving forward again to until his armor. She's slow, hands finding their strength. Everything is slow, his plea making her focus a bit on him. She's never had feelings like this for someone, let alone Jaime fucking Lannister, the fucking Kingslayer. Man without honor.

Oathkeeper.

She pulls at her own armor, knowing it'll be more comfortable. There's no word exchange unless he says something. When enough is removed, she looks at those eyes, trying to understand exactly what's going on.

"I'll stay," it's a long time before she says anything, but as the last bit of armor falls she continues what they started.

It's obvious what this may lead to.

It's been a while, Brienne nor Jay are back. Not that Mick minds, but he was hoping to see Jaime again tonight. But he seems content in Ethan's arms for the time as night draws by, staying up only to hope to catch the knight in his door way until waiting becomes too long.

Jaime watches her as she helps with his armor. He didn't even have to ask. It's not hard to guess he would need it, but there wasn't even a second of judgment or hesitation. People question him when he needs help with menial tasks, but she never has. People goad him for his deeds, but she came to realize the truth behind them.

For a man of his social standing and background, his inexperience in these matters is rather funny, but in this case it's perfect. This is sincere, too. He's breathless and in a state of disbelief all at once, almost scared he's dreaming. He's always been the talkative one, and that hasn't changed.

"I never thought I'd see you again. When you left King's Landing, I...thought that was it for us. My father would never approve. My oaths, too...and I..." Oh, he still has those oaths, but it's clear they don't mean as much to him here.

He wants to stay near. It's life everything depends on it. She's his source of strength, an honest friend, a companion who has stayed near him through the worst that could possibly befall them.

And somewhere, in the middle of all of that, he fell in love.

The final pieces are removed, carefully stacked on the floor. There's something odd in her look, but she glances to the golden hand occasionally, remembering how he was when he first lost it He seems so confident now, adapted, it's strange to think about.

"You were the last I'd thought to leave Westeros and King's Landing," it's quiet, but it's followed with an examination of the hand; her touch oddly gentle, if he could have felt her, her hands would actually be soft. She'll only remove it too if he wanted. "I...I've never..."

Never had something like this.

She's not exactly good with the words, so she doesn't say them. She notices how he leans in her touch; it's a bit of experiment, seeing what makes him do what. It would be a lie to say she's had this intimacy before, it's quite jarring.

"Your oaths don't mean much here," the comment is whispered, but she's focused on how fucking open she feels right now. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't want to hide it. Not yet anyway. "Is what you're saying true?"

Of course she wouldn't believe her. It doesn't make sense, someone...loving her. But she needs to be sure.

He doesn't mind her touching the false hand. It tells him a lot about a person, how they react to it. Some ignore it. Others make jokes, which doesn't do much to his ego anymore. Others still act fascinated. She treats it like it's just an extension of him, an old war wound. And she's so gentle, like she almost thinks he could feel it. The hand is clunky to keep on at night. He'll unlace it himself when the time comes, but he wouldn't stop her from doing so, either. Most of the time, he prefers to do it himself. It's a precious thing, that hand, a gift, and it's truly part of him now.

"Yes." The statement is quiet. "And oaths be damned. Brienne, I love you." His hand moves to her side, now, making sure she's not going to leave him. Not again. "And I don't care what anyone says about it. I don't care about money or titles or stupid, bloody oaths and honor. I care about you."

His gaze is gentle and awestruck, and getting those words out makes him so happy he could very nearly cry of relief.

"You-" She was expecting an "I care about you", "you're my friend", not "I love you" The words terrify her and they make her feel like he's cracked her open, there's too much happening at once and there's no words that she can say that can represent what that's done to her.

There's a brief moment, and then she decides she can't take anymore of it. Fuck his oaths. Fuck her own. Fuck everything he's saying because he's making it very hard to leave. When she's too overwhelmed to do much else she does what her instinct tells her to, shutting him up with her mouth, relaying in her reaction back not in words but in body language Then she stops, head dropping down to relax against his collar, trying not to let emotion wreck her. She's a knight, she's not supposed to cry.

But in every excuse she tries to come up with to tell herself that it's wrong, there's that feeling that lingers about how right this all his. But that wont last long, day will come soon and she doubts word of this can get out.

"I have six hours," it's muttered against his neck, but the fact she doesn't let him go means she intends to enjoy those few hours. "I can stay until then."

He's never learned to be quiet. She has the ability to make him so, however, and she does. There isn't a complaint from him, either. He holds onto her like he's worried they'll be ripped apart again, desperate and broken after so many years of having to lie. To himself, to his father, to Cersei, to the entire Kingdom that watched him. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't born a noble, or at least one so high-ranking. Sometimes he wishes he was born elsewhere, where none of this would be a problem. But would they have ever met, otherwise? Likely not. And he's not sure which is worse- not having a hand and having to lie, or never meeting her at all and likely never being truly happy.

"Please."

It isn't that he didn't hear her. It's that he can't stand the thought of losing the time. He holds himself close, silent and flooded with emotion he shouldn't possess.

He's content to stay there for now, the embrace more than he ever thought he could ask for to begin with. It's funny, too, to feel small for once. He won't say that, though.

One single word floods the depth of his emotions out as if he were bleeding.

Six hours and she barely moves.

Jaime is strange, he changes so much, there's things about him she doesn't yet understand. He can be a man who attempted the murder of a child to protect a secret affair, or one of the most annoying men she's ever had the displeasure of meeting, or...this. Though it's a nice change, even if it is making her wonder how bad things got in Westeros if he's hiding out here and looking for her comfort.

Six hours pass and like clockwork her brain screams at her to wake. She's not sure when she fell asleep, but there's a glance towards Jaime's way, unsure if she actually wants to leave. But duty calls, and Mick will question things if he's the one to search for her. Something is off about him, but the last thing she needs is for either of them to be found out.

Thank god they didn't sleep together.

She can't tell if Jaime's asleep, but she's slipping away quietly. The sun isn't even up yet, but she's not nobility here, she has a duty to perform.

Jaime's asleep when she leaves. The vambrace and right hand rest on a table by the bed. He's faintly curled on one side, arms protectively near his chest. It's a habit he's developed since that day. This man is a lot of things, but right now, he's just...human. Vulnerable. Far from home, and trying to figure himself out. Talk about a complete 180, since they met.

When she's gone, he rests for about an hour more before he shifts awake. He hugs the pillow closest to him before he forces himself to move. He's not surprised she's gone. He's also aware they can't talk about this, either. That makes it worse.

He gets up and gets completely dressed again before calling for whatever squire is assigned to him to help get his armor on. When he leaves, he's back together, all brilliant whites and golds and tired blue eyes.

"I think today we should tell him what's expected of him and what's going to happen." Ethan chatters with Mick as he works on getting dressed, slow process though it is. "He might listen."

"I'd love to. I'll bring Lady Brienne, maybe see if Jaime wants to join in," he's quite chipper this morning, it's rare to see Mick in such a good mood this early. "I think if we break it slowly, he'll pay attention. He knows if he tries anything again it's death, so I dont think we have much to worry about. All men fear death."

He would know. When he's ready and has his robes draped over him, he takes Ethan's side, making sure his husband is presentable before giving him a quick kiss to the forehead. "You wanna handle it? I like it when you put the fear into people. It's sexy."

"Yeah. I've got it." Ethan grins, pleased to hear that. He's really good at it, which is no lie. He knows it, too, and makes sure everyone else does, as well. "I need to get my blood flowing. That will do the trick. "Hopefully it goes smoothly enough. I think he's smart enough to understand."

Assembling the troops doesn't take too long. Jaime isn't tense, but he does seem like he had a rough night. Funny, how those things go.

Ethan approaches first. Sebastian is in a comfortable enough room, currently seated at a table. His hands are manacled, but there's length between the cuffs when it comes to the chain. He looks up when the door opens and announces arrival, but he stays where he is.

"Come to gloat, have you?" He's exhausted. His eyes are bloodshot and there's a nervous bounce in one of his legs.

"Here to talk about the future." Ethan replies, moving to stand in front of the table directly. "You're going nowhere. You know that. And even if you did get to leave, what are you going to do? You have no lands. You'll be officially stripped of your title come the morning when Jaime passes word to the capitol. You've got nowhere left to turn, so you need to remember who has protected you from death."

"Some job you've done."

Mick leads his own little band, though he's lead in by Brienne. She gives a quick glance Jaime's way, and the most she does is nod. But there's a look on her face, something like...intense calm.

She has no regrets of their night together.

Mick piles in behind Ethan, and Brienne joins Jaime's side, mostly unconsciously, but also because here she's one of the higher ranking officers. Mick watches as Ethan speaks, smiling and seeming to enjoy what's happening here.

"Hey says when we've made him comfortable and provided his care," Mick comments, but he knows if Sebastian reacts, the guards there would be happy to shut him up. He's leaning against a pillar, comfortably enjoying Sebastian's attitude here.

"I've been with you a grand total of a week and a half now, maybe two, and you already act as if I should grovel at your feet for taking everything away from you."  
"We didn't take everything, you fool. Your lack of good judgment and lack of watch took everything away from you. Your family, your name, your home. It's all on your shoulders." Ethan's words are harsh and sharp now. "You brought this on yourself."

"Oh, cut the bullshit, you pompous-"

Ethan doesn't wait on someone else to do it. He slaps Sebastian, HARD, and his ring leaves a mark. Seb gasps and exhales sharply as pain flares through his face.

"Watch your tongue."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To have me just...shut up and obey?"

"No, I'd like for you to keep a tongue so you might be somewhat useful. But if I have to cut it out, I will."

Ooo, that's hot. Brienne gives the slightest twitch, though Mick thinks he notices a brush of her hand against Jaime's prosthetic. Probably nothing, she just moved. Mick whistles when the slap comes, almost laughing at Sebastian's expense. Stupid boy. He's dealing with a Krieg.

He doesn't say anything, he wants to watch Ethan take care of this. But there is some murmuring from a guard in back to another, Rawson probably, who didn't exactly expect that. There's going to be talk of Ethan's sternness, that's what Mick needs, people to fear him.

"If we wanted to do anything to harm you, it would have already been done. You're being given a mercy, Castellanos. One many don't get the opportunity to have in your position.

"Is this your idea of mercy?" Sebastian doesn't touch his face. He's almost daring Ethan for a second slap. "You've taken my home from me and put me in chains. What twisted idea of mercy do you harbor in this shithole that-"

This time, the blow is a lot harder. Sebastian topples to the floor.

"You will speak with respect or you will have none given to you."

"My Lord." Jaime speaks up, now. "Lord Castellanos is still in my hands until I leave. I think it would be wise-"

"That's enough, Kingslayer."

"...Yes, my lord."

Kingslayer. Ethan is playing hardball. Jaime's words are...kind. But that's not what's needed here. There's a glance to husband, clearly Mick isn't going to interfere. But he is the mediator, generally, so he does speak up.

"You took your own home when you attacked me," his voice is stern, but if Sebastian's smart, he wont fight him on that. Mick is the only one between him and Ethan right now. "We can either leave you in chains, and keep you in the prisons, or you cooperate, accept the charges that are against you, and live here peacefully until you die. There's no way you can get your title back, nor your home. But arrangements are made to make you comfortable. You can either be a citizen, or a prisoner. Your words towards my husband dictate your choice, Castellanos."

"..." Sebastian is silent for a while before he speaks. "You bring me in the company of your adoptive, bloodthirsty house, a man without honor, and you take everything away from me, even the weight my name should bear, and you have the idea to tell me I'm grateful. That is..." A pause, and he looks straight to Jaime. "You. You know. Your job is to protect me. What in the seven hells are you doing?" Jaime doesn't answer, mouth a thin line. "Well? What NOW, you backstabbing traitor?"

Jaime holds his tongue. Sebastian just laughs.  
"Fine. You know what? If this is how the world will treat me, I'm done fighting against it. There's obviously no place for the just anymore."

"Good choice," he eyes Sebastian again before gently touching Ethan's back. "Brienne, take him to where we discussed. Make sure he has food, water, whatever he needs. Do not return to me until his comfort is maximized. Ethan, we have business, if we're done here?"

He doesn't wait for Brienne's yes sir, he just expects it now. The guardswoman is firm, but she's not going out of her way to harm him. There's a glance to Jaime, but right now she's focused on her new charge. All she needs now is Ethan's confirmation.

Sebastian won't put up a bother. He's not an idiot, and he knows he's cornered. He stands and waits, hardly needing to be manhandled. While not a soldier, he's not useless with weapons, and while he's definitely slimmer than some might think he is, he's probably stronger than Mick is.

"Of course. Wise choice, Sebastian. A very wise choice." With that, he's all ears for Mick's business. When they've left, after Brienne and Jaime have done so, unless the Kingsguard is held back. Jaime is silent for now. The nickname hardly destroyed him, but it feels like betrayal, somewhat.

"This way," Jaime is free to come if he wishes, but Brienne is paying him no mind. She ushers him forward, leading him from the castle to the villa Mick chose for him, Rawson in architecture but Krieg in decor, seems Mick likes to mix it up.. It's nice, ridiculously nice, spacious, something not at all fit for a political prisoner.

WHen they arrive she opens the door, and undoes his chains. Her hand goes to Oathkeeper in warning, and she waits for him to enter his new home. He'll be stuck here for a long time, it'd be best if he instantly decides he's comfortable.

When his hands are released, he quietly thanks her. When her hand moves to Oathkeeper in warning, his own go up partway, palms displayed towards her. He's not going to try. His hands fall back to his side, and he steps into his home. It's...nice. A gilded cage. Hopefully he'll be allowed outside sometimes. He can live with this, and honestly even more than that.

He doesn't speak, but he seems alright. At least, as much as a man in his position can be. NOW what? He has plenty of time to get to know the place. He's in no rush.

Jaime feels a bit out of place, and so for now he makes himself scarce. Of course, he can be found, if needed. He won't leave until told he needs to. He doesn't want to leave, either. Not with Brienne here.

She drops her guard, she's learned to be a bit less cagey, and he has a reputation of being a man of his word. She doesn't enter his home, just watches from her spot, leaning in to be sure everything is well. When she judges he's fine, she turns away, leaving him to wander his new home. Someone will be there to bring him what he needs, and that's not her job.

Mick's off to see jaime. And rightfully so, the man must be leaving soon. He's looking everywhere, trying to find out where the knight must be. Not only is Jaime his...well, partner, he's his friend as well. It make sense he'd see him before he went.

He passes Brienne on the way and she tells him Sebastian is settling and receiving any help he needs. The news earns her a warm smile, and she asks to accompany him to give farewells. Eventually they do find him, and Mick is nothing but genuine.

"Jaime. I'd like to see you off. Brienne wishes to bid you farewell as well."

Jaime is packed and ready to go, having prepared for his solo ride. He's unafraid to make it, too. But the arrival of Mick and Brienne breaks him from his thought process. He's glad she came, but he can't show too much of it. What's worse is that Mick requires a reaction, too, given the fact they've been...well, it's just necessary.

"Thank you. That's very kind, my Lord." Jaime smiles, helmet tucked under his right arm. "And you, too, Brienne. It won't be a dangerous ride. I still have my duties in the capitol, until I am sent elsewhere, be it here or somewhere new."

"We will miss you. Brienne tells me you were friends. I'm glad you two had a little reunion. I have business to attend to. She will show you out. You've done good work for your new country, Jay," the nickname slips and he doesn't think anything of it. He doesn't know what happened between them in Westeros, or does he care right now. He extends a hand to Jaime, waiting on a shake from his left, until he leaves. Brienne watches her charge, before her eyes flick to Jaime.

When they're alone, she finally speaks. "I regret seeing you leave. I've...it's been cold here. I've missed a familiar face. Yours. I'll miss it again"

The nickname doesn't get a reaction from him. He simply goes with it, extends his good hand for the shake, and lets it drop back to his side when it's time to let it do so. He hesitates now, suppressing a shiver. At what, he doesn't know. Being out of Mick's presence is a relief.

Those words nearly tear a hole through his chest, bigger than any spear or arrow possibly could.

"And I yours." How alone are they, truly? How painful does he want to make this parting? And then, he remembers something. If he took Mick's offer...or if he sided with Krieg for the throne and threw off his oaths...he could...

He could come back. He could stay in Ethan's service instead, or even Mick's. He could be here, with Brienne.

But he'd be in Mick's clutches, and how many nights would he have to spend in that bed instead?

"The first parting was hard enough. This is agony."

The words get inhale. But for some reason she's confident in a response.

"I would go with you if I could. But this is my home now, and I am in service to Serrah Rawson. But if..there was anyway. I would."

She reaches over for his hands, even cradling the golden one as if it wasn't a prosthetic instead of his flesh she was stroking. At least she's showing some initiative. A rare thing, a smile, comes from her, and almost as quickly as it came it's gone. She has her back to him, no one passing by would be able to see anything beyond the touching. But it's beautiful outside, most of the nobility will be doing other things.

"It's redundant to tell you to be safe. But I've been on the road to the capital before, Krieg's lands are dangerous. I will worry."

His good hand turns to take hers, and if the touch is all he can have, it's what he'll take, without complaint.

"You would hate the capitol. It's not as bad as King's Landing was, but it's bad enough. The same type of people, the same type of gossip and bullying. It's not for you. Your blood doesn't run cold enough." That's a distinct complement.

"We've taken dangerous roads together before, and we took one to get here alone. I'll make this trip." It's a promise. "And when the move for the throne happens, which I very well think Krieg intends to make, you'll see me again."

Hopefully it isn't on the battlefield.

"I will wait," that's a heavy commitment. But what does she have to lose? Finding someone else is very doubtful, and in Jaime's place, she doesn't worry about that. There's a brief hesitation, and then she presses just a gentle kiss on his jaw, having to bend just a bit to get the angle right. But it would look more like a parting friendship kiss whan anything to outsiders.

"Do you need aid with your things?"

Gods, he wishes he could make it more than that.

"I'm...situated and ready to go. Thank you, though." Jaime smiles weakly, clearly loathe to leave. But if they drag this out, it's worse. "I'll...see you again soon, this time." That's a promise.

"Goodbye for now, Brienne. Forcing himself to move once they've had their moment, his face lowers and he moves to mount. With a look back, the Lannister is clearly fighting back emotions. And then, he's off...and soon enough, he's gone.


End file.
